


夏暮

by Sangqi_etu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangqi_etu/pseuds/Sangqi_etu
Summary: 发泄产物





	夏暮

昨天晚上没睡着，早上醒来的时候觉得想吐，就没吃早饭，拿着包直接往学校走。  
上不知道数学还是语文课的时候我终于忍不住吐了出来，白黄色的食糜糊了邻座一椅子，不过好在邻座不会有人来了。  
呕吐物散发着难闻的酸臭味，好似在胃里发酵了好多天。我起身走出教室，拿拖布回来清理。但那味道过了小半天才消失。可能是我闻习惯了。  
放学的时候大家都在抄黑板上的作业，我拎起包从后墙翻出去往家走。后街的CD店正在放耳熟的歌，女声唱到：“夏が終わった”  
回到家对着家具觉得手足无措。我在餐桌边上静静地坐了一会儿，反胃的感觉又涌上来，但因为一天没有吃过东西，冲上喉咙的只有些胃酸。  
不知道过了多久，斜射进卧室的夕阳终于沉下去，稀落的星星爬上来。我拉紧窗帘，又关上门，听着楼下大排档拉下门帘的声音，听着醉鬼边走边哭嚎，听着野猫野狗在垃圾桶里翻找，听着蝉嘶声竭力的叫喊，听着清洁阿姨扫帚刮在地上的沙沙声，听着床边的闹钟响起铃声。  
我慢慢从床上爬到卫生间，跪在瓷砖地上刷牙、洗脸，然后拿出眼药水往酸痛的眼睛里滴。我的手一直在抖，浪费很多才滴进去。浪费这一认知让我抖得更厉害。眼泪情不自禁流出来，冲掉了药水。  
离早读还有一个多小时，而走到学校只需要不到20分钟。我坐在餐桌边上，拿着盒装的牛奶想喝一点。我已经无法形容牛奶的香味，在饥饿的我面前，它被放大了千百倍，但我不敢。我害怕牛奶在我嘴里留下味道，害怕我手拿不稳，让它洒在衣领上，我害怕用这种我从来没有过的方式喝牛奶。我挣扎了很久，最后只能把盖子旋紧，放回冰箱里。  
出门的时候距离上课只剩14分钟。我跑了一路，但我已经两天没有睡觉，稍微一跑心脏就跳得很快，呼吸越来越困难。我不得不停下来慢慢走。头很晕，两眼发黑，我甚至不能走直线。  
到教室的时候老师已经站在讲台上。我知道我迟到了。老师只是冷嘲了一句就让我回座位。我坐在座位上对着空无一物的课桌，手又开始不可控制地抖。我迟到了，我迟到了。我拼命暗示自己没有惩罚了，不会再有惩罚了，但是没有用。各种纷乱的情绪在我缺乏睡眠却亢奋的神经里游走。我想跟其他人一样去食堂吃午饭，我想像坐在课桌上一样安稳地坐在餐桌上，我想躺在床上睡觉。  
上午最后一节课上完，所有人都走了。我好像趴在桌子上迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿。我整个下午都在尝试再次入睡，但没有睡着。  
放学的时候班主任堵在后门，我不敢走。我听见她给警察打电话，说班上有个学生两天没来了，家长也联系不到。打完电话她发现我在看她，走到最后一排问我：“现在连迟到都干得出来了，真打算放弃自己了吗？”  
我听不出她话里的语气，摇摇头没有说话。  
因为班主任的原因，其他同学都陆续走了我才回家。我看见两个走在我前面的女生进了后街的小吃店，点了一些东西，吃的很开心。  
我走进店子，坐到她们看不到的地方，跟店长说我要一份和她们一样的。  
店长很快端来两份不一样的饭，问我是不是还有朋友一起。我下意识点点头，又摇摇头。  
她对我笑，摸了摸我的头发，然后去招呼其他人。  
摸头这个动作让我得到了这两天从未有过的安心。我在没人看到的角落里把面前的汤饭一点一点地舔吃干净，一边吃一边不受控制地哭。另外一份饭放的有点远，我不敢动它。  
这天晚上仍然没有睡着。没想到我这么贱，终于能够睡床了反而睡不着。早晨我又对着饥饿和牛奶挣扎纠结。最后我发现牛奶今天不喝就要过期了。“不可以浪费”，我又想起他的话。我最后只好诚惶诚恐地把牛奶倒进地上的食盆，然后喝完。食盆见底的时候，绝望和疲惫同时向我袭来，我以为一切终于结束了，但我早就成为了一切的一环。  
出门的时候我把食盆扔到小区的垃圾桶里，但家里还有狗笼，还有其他从头到尾龌龊可笑的东西，还有我。我怎么扔得干净。  
今天去学校的时候没有迟到。我又坐在最后一排过了昏昏沉沉的一天。我想听课，但早就听不懂了。恍惚间我想起曾经我也是所谓的好学生，为什么一切会变成这样？  
放学的时候我听见教室外传来班主任的声音，正犹豫是走是留，忽然听到有警察对她说要带走学生配合调查。  
我从二楼窗户翻出去，一直跑，翻到墙外，再一直跑。我不知道我跑的什么方向，也不知道什么时候该停下来。我只觉得身体变得轻灵而舒适，熬夜的不适，神经紧绷的疲惫还有饥饿，全都不复存在。  
我看见夕阳点燃了西边的天空，烈火不可阻挡地燃烧，世界只剩下红色。  
而我却觉得很冷，全身都感觉到透骨的凉。原来我到了河里。夏天的河流冰冷汹涌，我在其中，就像孤叶漂游海上，最终只会沉入水底。  
我开始遗忘15岁的秋天学会的所有在水中活下来的知识，就像遗忘我所有无力的反抗。我主动让河水流进呼吸道，却只能让它们灌进胃里。但没有关系，我的身体越来越沉，这只是时间问题。  
我想起15岁的夏天他把我扔进这条河，看我为了活命拼死挣扎却越沉越深。我想起他为了得到肯定的答复一次次把我淹进水又捞起来。为什么我笃定那时我活了下来？  
金乌西坠。水流不知道把我冲走多远，河面越发开阔，两岸的房屋变得陌生。天还没有变黑，星子还没有爬上来，一团水草或者其他什么东西勾住了我的脚。  
真好。我看着这不像晚霞也不像黎明的天空。夏天终于结束了。

**Author's Note:**

> 纪念友人。男女主有原型。


End file.
